Gazardiel the Angel of New Beginnings
by SMOKEY96
Summary: Schuyler is almost like Jack and Mimi but not exactly. She is one of the most feared angels. Her title is Gazardiel the Angel of New Beginnings. What will happen when when a true angel meets a fallen angel? Now adopted by megycool2.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Schuyler is almost like Jack and Mimi but not exactly. She is one of the most feared angels. Her title is Gazardiel the Angel of New Beginnings. What will happen when when a true angel meets a fallen angel? S/J**

**AN: Please do tell if I should continue this story. REVIEW AND TELL!**

**JPOV**

I got up in the early morning. I looked around in my room.

Light was shining through the window. I got up from my bed.

I walked out of my room and headed downstairs. There in the kitchen was everyone. I looked around the room, it was filled with people that not even I knew or remembered.

Mimi was talking to a group of girls.

"Jack!" Mimi called me over. I looked over to her and nodded. She smiled. I chuckled and walked over to Charles.

"Charles," He turned to look at me. "What is going on?"

"Ah, Jack are you finally up." he told.

"Obviously now what is going on?"

He sighed. "Another was found dead. We are gathering all parts of the coven here in the country." He looked at the door, there at the door more were coming in.

"There is more parts of our coven?"

"Yes. They preferred to be hidden from everything, the other covens like the European Coven believe that they are dead." I looked around to room.

One caught my eye. She had bright blue eyes and black-blue hair. She was small. She has small pouty lips that fit her heart-shaped face perfectly. I felt my breath catch. She talking with a few other people. I was about to walk up to her when Charles directed us to the meeting room, where the committee is usually at. Everyone took a seat at the table which became longer.

Charles stood up, "Michael, The Pure of Heart." Then he sat down. Trinity then stood up.

"Sandalphon, Angel of Silence." Then she sat back down. Mimi then stood up.

"Arzael, Angel of Death." Then it was my turn.

"Abbadon, Angel of Destruction." Everyone around the table was standing and introduced themselves.

There was a last couple. They seemed different from everyone else. They seemed somehow to _shine_. It was like they were more regal than everyone else in the entire room. The woman with black hair was there. Finally when it came to their turn a man stood up.

"Most of you are wondering who we are." Mostly everyone nodded. Only Charles didn't nod. "We are angels sent here from him." He explained. "I am Raphael, Angel of Healing."

The woman with black hair stood up. "I am Gazardiel, Angel of New Beginnings." The others eyes widen. Mimi and I looked at each other. Charles stood back up.

"Now that we are done with the introduction now we can start with the meeting-" Mimi broke in.

"Why are there archangels here?" She sneered. Mentally I rolled my eyes. Raphael spoke up.

"As I have said before. We were sent here by Him. He is thinking about welcoming you back but before he does so, he wants the ones that are tainted to be relieved of the group. So far from what we had heard these ones that you call _silverbloods_ are the ones that will need to be relieved."

"And how will they be relieved?" Mimi pressed. Gazardiel and Raphael looked at each other. Raphael nodded. Gazardiel stood up. She closed her eyes. Suddenly a sword was in her hand. She opened her eyes, they were burning a bright light. She flexed her hand, and her sword disappeared. She breathed through her nose and visibly calmed.

"As you can see, we are not very ... _experienced_ in keeping our ...human form." Gazardiel explained.

"Then how can you help us in the fight?" Mimi sneered.

"Hm." She smirked. "Azrael, you and I never got along. From what I see that will never changed." Mimi glared at her. "To answer your question, you are to never to fight in your humane form." She grinned. Mimi just flipped her hair. I chuckled. Charles started again.

"There has been many killings that has been happening. The blood of these victims have been drained. These victims were part of this coven. One of the deaths that recently happened was Agusta Cardonale. She was one of the killings that happened." Gazardiel and Raphael shared a looked. Raphael hand tightened. I looked at Mimi. "We are losing numbers quickly. From what we have seen so far, they are preying on the the younger generation-"

"That is why you are suppose to be training them. So that they can be prepared. They can only remember so much but not all their memories in one lifetime." Lawrence spoke up. Charles gave him a icy look.

"You are not training them?" Gazardiel asked.

"We-"

"There are no excuses for such actions." She spoke in a bold voice. "If one were to survive, then one must fight." She told us. "We have watched from above. We have seen your choices and actions. From what we have seen over the centuries, you are to lose this war if you are not prepared. These silver bloods that you speak of are training as we speak. If your warriors are not train, it is like a newborn bird going against a grown bird that flies. It is your choice to fight or run. Let it be your choice." Her words were spoken with a regal touch. Everyone was silent. Lawrence looked at her with a smile in his eyes.

"Then we must train these young ones." Charles spoke.

"That is what I have been telling you for the last hundred years!" Lawrence yelled. Gazardiel smiled at the man.

"Metraton, your words are wise." Raphael spoke. "It seems that you have learned from your mistakes. Or you have gained more knowledge with age." Gazardiel gave him a look. He shrugged.

"We are here less than a day and you have grown to these ...humane and what they call modern words." She teased. Raphael chuckled.

"We have to keep up with the times sister." She shook her head.

"You must teach them at once. Time is such a precious thing. Though is always seems to run low." She spoke. Everyone nodded.

"I know that you must be angered by our choices but.." Charles looked at them. "I plea may you help us train our warriors." They both looked at each other.

"We cannot accept such ... offers with consulting with Him." Raphael told us. Gazardiel then stood.

"There is no time to waste, from what I have observed there are no other information that is needed. Including that He is watching." She spoke. He stood up.

"When we are back we will tell you of His decision." Raphael spoke. I looked at both of them. I haven't noticed their clothing. It was different from others. She was wearing a red dress that was embroidered with gold designs. It was like a medieval dress. Raphael was also dress the same way except that he was wearing a suit that seemed that only men in the medieval time wore. They walked away from the table and walked elegantly toward the balcony. They shifted into falcons.

**AN: Tell me if I should continue or not. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yuppy another chapter! Please review. At least three or two reviews will get you the next chapter!**

**JPOV**

Everyone in the meeting room stared at balcony that the two others were standing at.

"What are they, Charles?" Trinity asked.

"As they said before they were sent here by Him. I was speaking with Gazardiel earlier and she said that they are sent here because He thinks that we have learned our lesson. They are here to basically watch over us from here. They watch us from above but they never really seen us. They are here to watch us."

"How long will it take them to come back with an answer?" Mimi asked.

"It could take between a day and a century."

"So they are not fallen angels?" I asked. Charles looked at me strangely.

"They are Angels, they are not fallen angels like us." I looked back at the balcony. I felt like a calling for her.

Lawrence and Charles looked at me warily. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Lawrence told me.

"All parts of this coven need to watch your younger is we can do for now. But we need to start training them so they know how to fight them off." Charles told the rest of the coven.

Everyone nodded and started to leave. I was about to go back upstairs when Charles called me back. "Jack! Don't go yet there are a few things that Lawrence and I need to tell you." Mimi stood by me. "Mimi go. This only for Jack's ears not yours." She huffed and walked away.

"What is going on Charles, Lawrence?" I asked them. They both looked at each other. They were both hesianting.

"Did you feel a pull to one of the angels?" Lawrence asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question." Charles demanded.

"Fine, yes. I don't know why. I just felt some kind of pull that I never felt before."

"You have felt it before." Lawrence corrected me.

"What?"

"The time before we became fallen angels." Charles said. I looked at him confused.

"I am confused."

"You had a bonded mate before Mimi." Charles told me. _Bonded mate. _

"What!" I yelled. "What the hell do you mean?" I yelled at them. I felt Abbadon at the surface.

"Gazardiel was your bonded mate in heaven. When you fell from heaven, she could not follow. She is the Angel of New Beginnings. You are the Angel of Destruction, the destroyer of worlds. You two are the opposites. You bring destruction and she brings a new life." I looked at them.

"That is why you feel that pull. Back in that time, you were in love with her." Lawrence told me.

"Why didn't she follow me?" I asked.

"She couldn't. He only allow some angel to fall. Some he would allow, ever to leave. She is the Angel of New Beginnings. She brings new beginnings, awakening and enlightenment. He couldn't let her go, she is one of the reasons that the sun rises. She tried to follow, but she couldn't the gates wouldn't allow her to leave. This is the first time that she is on land." He explained.

"So you both just decided to lie to me and tell me that I had no bonded pair!" I yelled at them.

"You didn't remember her! The only way that you stay bonded is if you remember! We could not have told you of the past! You are the only one that could remember!" Charles yelled at me. "But you can forget her now. She is bonded to someone else." He told me. I looked at him.

"Bonded to someone else?" I whispered.

"After you got bonded to Mimi, she bonded to someone. She bonded to Zuriel the Angel of Harmony." I felt anger rise in me. I felt my hands clench up.

"Jack, calm down." Charles tried to calm me.

"Why should I?" I asked.

"This is one of the reasons why we didn't tell you." Lawrence told me. I looked at him. I fell into a nearby chair and put my head in my hands.

"I lost her. Is that why I always feel a emptiness in my heart? Because she is gone?" I asked.

"Yes. Now you have to train for the upcoming battle." Charles told me. "Try to think on the bright side. You have Mimi. She now is your bonded pair. We just needed you to know of your past. There is no chance that you will ever have her back unless you fight Zuriel." I looked at him with determination in my eyes.

"I will have her back."

"You can try but there is no guarantees that you will win the fight. Zuriel is angel that did not fall. He is much more powerful. You will not be able to wi-"

"Have I ever lost a battle?" I asked them.

"No."

"What makes you think that I will lose this battle?"

"He has gotten more wiser and stronger with years more like centuries. You have a disad-"

"I will train with the others. If I have to drop the human school, I will. I will train till I am good enough to fight Zuriel and win her back." They both nodded.

**NEXT DAY**

We were still waiting for the arrival of the angels. If they accepted then they would help us train but if not they will watch us die.

Everyone was still at our mansion. I looked at the sky, there was a bright light in middle of clouds.

Suddenly two white falcons came flying out. "Look," I told Mimi. She gaze at the two falcons as the flew down. They flew into the back, where no one could see them. They shifted. They were wearing different gears from yesterday. They were wearing armor. Gazardiel was wearing a silver armor that glowed. Her black-blue hair was down and cascaded down her black. She had a the sword that she showed yesterday at her hip. She had a bow strapped across her chest with a case of arrow on her back. She was beautiful.

Raphael stepped forward, "He accepts. We will help you train the future generation. There is little time left." Bliss raised her hand.

"Do you have other names? I mean that your original names are bit of a mouthful." They looked at each other.

"Call me Raph."

"I am called Schuyler by others. You can call me Sky if you wish." She told us.

"Sky and Raph." Everyone repeated.

"Okay well, lets start training."

**AN: REVIEW! TWO OR THREE WILL GET YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yes, I finally updated! Well, here is the next chapter. Three reviews will get you the next chapter!**

**JPOV**

Schuyler and Raph were probably the best teachers that there ever has been. They take one on one with us.

Schuyler taught the women while Raph taught the men.

Schuyler was teaching Mimi something when Mimi started to throw a fit.

Mimi screamed in frustration. Schuyler was trying to calm her down. "You and your stupid teachings! You are the worst teacher known in HISTORY!"

Mimi started to shake. Everyone was trying to calm her. Schuyler yelled, "Don't calm her! She needs to shift to become Azrael!"

Everyone back away from Mimi. Mimi was shaking.I moved toward her.

"Mimi.." I started. She growled in rage. I backed away as a dark gloom started to come around her. Suddenly she burst out of her skin.

She was carrying a sword. She looked ready to kill someone. A lot of the girls screamed. Schuyler shifted. She changed into her angel form.

A bright light was brought when she spread her wings. She had a sword that glistened like diamonds in the sun. She was wearing armor. If possible, she looked more beautiful. Mimi turned to attack her. Mimi wings were black. She too was more beautiful. Schuyler used her sword to block Mimi attack. Once Mimi's sword clashed against Sky's, a roll of thunder sounded. Schuyler then used her hand to bring a powerful punch to Mimi's face. Mimi let out a hiss. She swung her sword at Sky. Schuyler bent back effectively dodging her attack. Since Mimi turned her torso to swing her sword at Schuyler, her side was on display. Schuyler punched her side. Then she kicked her legs from underneath her. Mimi fell to her knees. She shifted back to her humane form the same time as Schuyler did. Mimi was in the same position with Schuyler's bright sword pointed at her neck. Mimi was on her knees with her face tilted up toward Schuyler.

"You fail because you are overruled by your emotions. You let your emotions to control you." Schuyler told Mimi. "You need to learn how to control your emotions. A winning warrior never fights using their emotions. If you use your emotions, then you are bound to lose the fight. And next time you ever insult I will not go easy on you. That what you seen there is not even 1/16 of what I can do. " She flexed her hand and her sword disappeared once again.

Mimi got off the ground and bowed her head.

"Now get back to training. You should find it easier to fight now that you have shifted to your true form." Schuyler told her.

Mimi walked back to the group of girls. Raph chuckled and yelled toward the sky. "Fine! You win the bet!" Schuyler looked at him with a glare that could kill.

"Let me guess. You made a bet with my dear husband." Everyone was listening to their conversation now.

"Yes ma'am. I was betting that you would be the first to start the fight but then Zuriel bet that you wouldn't. So he won the bet." Raphael stuttered out. She raised an perfect eyebrow.

"What did he win?"

"One of my swords." She chuckled.

"Good luck with that."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" He asked her. She started to walk away with a smirk on her face.

"It means, I hope that you didn't leave your best sword there. If you did, you lost it to my dear husband." She laughed as Raph's face paled.

She stopped walking. Her deep blue gazed over. Raph also froze. She smiled like she received good news. Then they started to move again.

Schuyler yelled at the teenagers that were training. "Clear the area!" She was buzzing with excitement. I walked over to her.

"What is going on?"

"He is sending more Angels to help you train and to be on guard." She told me quickly before looking at the sky. There coming out from behind a cloud was a flock of eight falcons. They flew to the area that was now cleared. Schuyler smiled and ran to the ground. Then the falcons shifted.

She ran into the clearing. In group of Angels, a man ran out and caught her in his arms. She giggled as he spun her around. He stopped and put her down then whispered something into her ear. She smiled and put his face between her hands and brought his lips to hers.

I felt a pain twist in my chest. My vision became red. I felt Charles put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him.

"In time you will be able to fight him." He told me. I looked at the couple that was still kissing. Finally I looked at Zuriel.

He had dark black hair. He was tall, probably 6'7. He was lean yet tall. His features were sharp.

When they had stopped kissing. Schuyler's eyes were shining with passion. They walked up to the group of angels. Raphael had a arm around a waist of a blond woman.

Raphael stood in front of the group. "Well, since there is more of us here. We introduce ourselves once more. As I have said before I am Raphael, Angel of Healing."

The blond woman that stood by Raphael spoke up. "I am Valoel, Angel of Peace and mate to Raphael." She cuddled into him.

Zuriel came walking up. "I am Zuriel, Angel of Harmony. I also am mate to Gazardiel." He buried his face into her neck. She smiled and leaned her head back, giving him more access. Raph became my favorite person of the day when he shoved him from Sky.

"Can it till the day is over?" He told Zuriel. Zuriel shrugged and brought Sky back to his side.

He looked at me. His gaze sharpened and soon he was glaring at me. Very slowly he pushed Sky behind him.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

After everyone was done training for the day, they left. Mimi was in her room. Ashamed of what she had done.

The Angels would live with us since we are were they will be training everyone else.

I was standing on my balcony. Overlooking the angels that were fighting in their human forms in the dark. Schuyler was there fighting also. I felt a presence behind me. I turned quickly only to find Zuriel standing in the doorway.

"You haven't changed a bit Abaddon. Or is it 'Jack' now?" He spoke to me.

"It is Jack." He joined me on the balcony, looking at Schuyler.

"You know that she is mine now." He told me looking at her.

"I will fight for her."

"You know, you broke her when you didn't remember her. I was the one there to pick up the pieces. Now look where we are. She has given two children. What has she given you? Now listen to my words _Jack_, Stay away from her. She is mine." Then he jumped off the balcony and landing perfectly on the ground. He walked over to Schuyler.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he kissed her. He lifted her bridal style into the house, where they disappeared.

Mimi came right behind me. Her eyes were red from crying. I looked at her and put my arm around her shoulder and brought her into a hug.

"I never lost a fight." She whimpered.

"You aren't fully trained yet. That is why." I tried to comfort her. She cried onto my shoulder for the rest of the night. I looked at the sun that started to rise.

**AN: REVIEW! THREE REVIEWS WILL GET YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yuppy! Another chapter is done! This one I actually wrote today. For the last few days I have been sick with the stomach flu. Today I am feeling better so I was able to write this chapter and the next chapter. Originally the next chapter was supposed to be this chapter but I felt that I needed Schuyler to talk to Jack first before everything starts happening. So yup. Well, here is the next chapter. THREE REVIEWS WILL GET YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**JPOV**

We were now covering how to shift into different forms.

Mimi and I transformed into a fiery phoenixes easily. A few others were having a few problems with it. Schuyler and the other angels names that I didn't care to listen or to find out were trying to help them.

One student hasn't transformed at all. Schuyler and Zuriel were standing together with a serious face, whispering to one another. Obviously, they weren't in their cuddling mood. They were staring at the one student that has transformed.

Schuyler walked up to one with the problems. "Let's try something different." The student looked at her curiously. "Change your features."

The girl looked shocked. "What?"

"Try to think of someone else. Picture it in your mind. Let your features change." She beckoned the student.

The student closed her eyes. If you were human, you wouldn't notice that her features were changing. Originally, she was a girl that had black hair with green eyes but when she opened her eyes she had very different features. She had big, round green eyes and pouty lips then she changed her feature to where she had blond hair with slanted blue eyes. Mimi glared at the girl.

Schuyler smiled at the girl. "You can change your features, not um... your form." She patted the girl on the back. "You are lucky. Not many have that gift. It is rare." She started to walk away. She walked toward Zuriel and held out her hand. Zuriel rolled his eyes and brought out skittles. She smiled and chuckled. She opened the packet and grabbed one skittle and started to eat it.

"You know, for a human food, this actually tastes pretty good." Schuyler told Zuriel. He chuckled. I smiled at her as she gobbled the skittles.

Mimi looked at me then at her. "Jack, can I talk to you?" She asked nicely. I felt my eyes widen. Mimi asking **nicely** means trouble because she never askes nicely unless she wanted something or she was very, very angry. She grabbed my arm and led me out of the room. She shoved me into the library.

She looked at me with daggers in her eyes. "What. The. Hell. Was. That." She said very slowly and silently.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't act innocent! I've seen the way that you have looked at her!" She yelled at me.

"Well, sorry!" I said sacarasticly. "I can't help but look!"

"Well then tear your fucking goddamn eyes away!" She threw a book at me. I caught it with one hand and set it on the table. I laughed.

"Wait!" I walked in a circle with my hand under mine chin. "Are you telling me that I can't look at other women while you can go fuck other men?" Her eyes widen like saucers.

She started to stutter. "H-how d-d-d-did y-y-ou k-know t-t-t-that?" Her eyes were tearing up.

"Oh don't think that I am absurd! Of course I knew!" I threw my hands up in frustation. "'Oh Jack, I am going to a club with my friends!'" I mimced her voice. "Then you come back smelling like sex! Of course I knew!" She started to whimper. "Oh, don't act innocent. Innocence does not fit you." I told her. I started to walk toward her. I leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Now listen to me. I get to stare at her. After she was my first bonded mate." With that I turned and started to walk away.

I closed the library right of que. Mimi started to scream right when I closed the library door. Schuyler came walking up the stairs.

"Everything alright there?" She looked at the library door. "Downstairs we heard some fighting but not the words." She told me. Her deep blue eyes looked at me with concern.

Then I remembered that she asked me a question. "Oh! Um. Yeah. Everything is fine. Mimi and I just had a little fight." She nodded.

"Alright then." She turned to walk down the stairs. I turned to go to my room. "Jack.." She called. I turned toward her. She was midway down the stairs. "Get back to training." With smirk on her lips she finished walking down the stairs and disappearing back into the training room. I looked at her with a smiled on my face.

I chuckled and started to walk down the stairs. Mimi had opened the library door. She glared at me. "Jack." She said in a serious tone. I groaned and looked at her.

"What?" She had her nose up in the air as she walked pass me.

"Remember that you are mine. The break of the bond would cause me to hunt you down and kill you." She told me.

"Not if we go back to heaven. There the bond doesn't exist." I told her and walked passed her. She growled. I smirked.

One way, Schuyler would be mine again. One way, we will go back to heaven again. One way, this war will be over.

* * *

"Come on!" Schuyler yelled at us as we ran after her.

The angels thought that we needed to have a endurance to run at least ten miles without stopping. So far only the angels were able to do it. Schuyler was running backwards, trying to encourage us to keep running.

"Just think! There will be a nice tasty raw steak waiting for you at the house!" She yelled at us. All of the guys started to run faster. "Ladies! Think about how many calories that you are burning by just running! You don't want any fat growing, do ya?" She yelled. Every girl that was a materialist started running faster. Mimi even started to run faster. All of the Angels chuckled when they heard Schuyler yell that. She turned around and started to run forward not backwards.

"Begging them with gifts, Sky?" An angel with brown hair asked.

"No, Vic! I only tell the truth of facts!" She yelled at her.

"So did you do! Get that line from your son!" They both laughed.

"Sure did!" She laughed.

I leaned toward Bliss. "Who is the angel that Schuyler is talking to?" I asked her.

Bliss looked at the angel. "Oh! That is Victoria. She is Hamied, Angel of Miracles." She told me. I nodded and kept running.

* * *

Everyone now was eating raw steak, which Schuyler had said before was good. We were eating outside on the grass. It was a nice night, a clear sky.

I was looking at Zuriel and Schuyler as they ate. Zuriel stood after he finished his plate. He kissed her forehead and walked back inside the house. She smiled and nodded. I picked up my plate and walked over to her when I noticed that she was sitting alone now.

"Hey Sky." She looked at me.

"Hi, Jack." She smiled.

"Have room for one more?" I asked her. She nodded and moved over on the bench that she was sitting on. She was looking at the stars. I looked up at the sky. "What are you looking at?" I asked her. She pointed to the sky.

"My first bonded mate and I used to have our own constellation. You see that constellation that looked like a cheap drawn fish that is made of eight other stars." She pointed to it. I looked up.

"Yeah I see it."

"Do you know what it is called?" I shook my head. "Phoenix." She chuckled and got up.

I looked at the sky as memories started to fill my head. Memories that were once forgotten. Memories of a time when I was truly happy.

**AN: Three reviews will get you the next chapter! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow, don't ask me how I keep on writing all these chapters yet keep up with school. Hm. I actually have no clue. I am so happy right now! Today I found out that I am on the Dean's List! Ahh! I am practically jumping with excitement right now. So yeah. Well I stop talking and let you get to the story. Three reviews for the next chapter!**

**JPOV**

Another day in hell, the woman that I love was laughing with my enemy, Zuriel.

Ever since _He _came everything that I had planned went down the drain.

They had been training us for a while now. Now was the weekend.

I was in our library, studying ancient history when Schuyler came in. She walked in and looked at the columns of books. She started at the nearest column and started looking down the rows. I moved my gaze from the book that I was reading to her. She had a pout on her lips as she looked for the books.

"Do you need help?" I asked her. She jumped. She turned to look at me.

"Oh! Jack! How are you? I rarely see you." She walked over to me and shook my hand. She smiled. But behind the smile there was something else.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, never better. Why do you ask?" She started to fidget.

"You seem …" I searched for the right word. "Different."

She turned a deep red. "What? Uh. That is nonsense." She started to talk randomly. I put my hand over her mouth.

"You are having a case of word vomit. That is something that you never have Schuyler. Not even in our life before." She looked at me confused.

"How do you-"

"Remember?" I finished her sentence. She nodded. "Well, let's just say that this little bird told me." I joked.

"I had no choice you know." She told me. She started to walk over to the balcony. "Is it me or does this house of yours seems to always have a balcony in every room?"

"Every room has one. The library and the dining room balcony are grander than all the others. Now don't change to the subject Sky." I told her. I started to walk over to her with my hands in my pockets. She chuckled and looked over the balcony.

"I didn't have many choices. It was bond and marry Zuriel or be a widow for all eternity." She started. "At first I was ... resistant to Zuriel. After a decade of being bonded with him, I started to let him in. Soon enough a decade later I was giving birth to my first child." She smiled. "I named her Dina, she became the Angel of Learning. A century later I had a son. He was named Harachel, the Angel of Knowledge.

"When you and the others fell, I could not follow. He wouldn't allow me. He kept me because I am one of the reasons that everything changes. He couldn't allow me to fall or else the world would stop moving. Nothing would ever change. Night will fall over, every matter in the world never change. It will be as frozen in time. Humans would age but they would never move forward. They will use the same technology forever. That is what would have happened if I followed. The sun would never rise again."

"I still don't get it! Why?" I threw the book that I was holding across the room. "Why did you become his?" I yelled at her. She backed away into a corner. "Why?" Her eyes slanted.

"How dare you raise your voice to me!" She yelled at me. "Don't act like I am the only guilty one in this. You didn't remember me! When you do not remember who your bonded mate is, you are no longer bonded." She told me. "It is the law." She whispered. Her blue eyes looked at me. "Like what I said before, I had a choice. The choices were become a widow and be lonely forever or become Zuriel's mate and have a chance of happiness. I chose my happiness.

"When you fell there was a slim chance that you would ever return. Would you have me be happy or would rather have me be a nun and never shine again?" She asked me. I stunned. She smiled sadly. "That is what I thought." She turned to walk away.

"Sky!" I yelled. She turned around to look at me. "Why did you come into the library?" She turned to walk back to me.

"I need the Libri of Rememdium." She told me. I looked at her.

"Book of Cures?" I asked. She nodded. "It is here but you have to look in the ancient documents section."

She looked up at the ceiling. I studied her face. She was beautiful. She had deep blue eyes with black blue hair. She had pink pouty lips. "Up there," She pointed to the sky. "We have birth control." She told me. I choked on the candy that I was chewing.

"What?"

"I need birth control. The human type does not work on us. The Libri of Rememdium has the formula for the birth control. I need it. Right now is not a good time to get pregnant." She chuckled. "Since Zuriel is here, there is a large possibility that I would get pregnant. I usually take my birth control but I left it up there. Zuriel is always eager to have another child, so he hates my birth control and will always try to get rid of it." She laughed.

"You really love him now?" I asked him.

"Sure, after spending centuries with him. I grew use to him. Now I can't imagine a place without him. He brings sunshine to me. He became my reason for living. After you left, he was the one there for me. He was my shoulder to cry on. He was a friend, then he became my best friend, then he became my lover soon he became my bonded mate." She explained.

"But do you love him?" I asked her. She smiled sadly.

"Well, I have no choice do I. He is the father of my Angels-"

"Just because of that, you don't have to love him. Gabriel had a child with Lucifer and she doesn't love him." I tried to tell her. She looked at me.

She grabbed my face between her hands. "Jack, my Abbadon." She put her forehead against mine. "I will always love you." She turned to walk away.

I grabbed her arm and spun her back into my arms. She looked me. I lowered my face to hers. Soon our lips met. My lips burned as they touched hers. I pushed my tongue into her mouth. She moaned. I pushed her against the bookcases. She slowly pushed me away.

"Not now." She whispered against my lips. We looked at each other. I had a question in my head that I was dying to ask.

"Jack, I know that you are dying to ask a question. So just ask." I looked at her stunned.

"How did-" I shook my head. "Never mind, I don't want to know." She smiled. "Is there a chance that you might get-" I motioned with my hand. I motioned a lump over my stomach. She smiled.

"I don't know. It is a 50/50 chance. The only thing that I can't get pregnant for is a human." I smiled.

I hugged her. I breathed in her scent. "Do you love him?" I asked her. She whispered into my ear.

"I love you more." With that she ran out of the library. I smiled.

I had a chance on winning her back.

**AN: Three reviews will get you the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I wrote this chapter two days ago and then I closed it without saving! Ugh! So I had to rewrite the entire chapter all over again. So please review! Three reviews will get you the next chapter!**

**JPOV**

Ever since the day in the library, I couldn't wipe the grin on my face. I was practically a smiley man for the entire week.

The only thing that ran through my head was _'I love you more'._ I couldn't stop thinking about her.

It was Monday. The council thought it would be best if the angels went to school with us to basically get a taste of how the pretending a human life was.

I looked over to Schuyler and Zuriel. They were chatting together. They were going to be driving in an silver Mercedes SLR McLauren. I walked over to Schuyler.

"You guys know where you are going right?" I asked them. I don't like the idea if Schuyler gets lost. She smiled at me. Zuriel raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we know where we are going. Have you forgotten that we don't get lost easy?" Zuriel chuckled. Schuyler slapped his arm.

"Zuriel," She looked at him. "Be nice to Jack."

"Oh, so now we are on the first name basis huh." She rolled her eyes.

"Unless, you like me to call you then we are on the first name basis. So it is your choice mister." She put her hands on her hips. Zuriel chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, sure." Schuyler rolled her eyes. She looked at me. She smiled. Schuyler looked at her watch.

"Well, we better get going. After you Jack, we like to make an entrance." She joked. I chuckled and walked back to my car. Mimi was already sitting in the passenger seat. She was applying on some lip gloss. I looked at her and shook my head. I started the car and drove to the school.

Once we got to school, I parked in our usual spot which was in the front. I got out of the car. Right then all of the angels made and entrance. Their flashy cars came into the school parking lot. Luckily there were parking spaces right beside my car. They all park in a line. Zuriel and Schuyler were the first to get out of the car.

Schuyler looked at the school and chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, it is not as bad as I expected. Let's just leave it at that." She laughed. I laughed.

"What did you expect?" I asked her.

"A place that has been spray painted and looked …bourgeois." She said uncertainly. I laughed.

"Well, at other schools it is but here at Dushesne, it is not." I chuckled. She laughed and shook her hair.

Zuriel glared at me. "Come on, Sky. We have to go to the front office to claim our schedules." He draped his arm across her shoulders. She pouted as he pulled her toward the front office. She waved to me. I waved back.

She leaned into him. I felt jealousy build in me. Mimi was rolling her eyes at them. The Red Bloods came to Mimi and Bliss.

"Who are the new kids?" One of the girls asked. Mimi huffed and walked off. Bliss looked at me. I shrugged. I mouthed 'Hormones'. She nodded and chuckled.

"Well, the ones that just went to the office was Schuyler Van Alen and Zuriel Carondolet. They just moved here from London." Bliss told them little gossipers the cover story.

They were screaming absurd things like "OMG" and "Really". I rolled my eyes at their blondeness. I started to walk to my classes. I was ready to listen to some boring teacher talk about history. I leaned myself back onto my chair and started to talk to some random blue blood.

Then Schuyler came walking in. Zuriel wasn't with her so I thought that he had a different class. Caleb, another random blue blood, was sitting right beside me. I basically pushed him out of his seat and motioned for Schuyler to sit by me.

She smiled and strutted her way to me. Caleb glared at me but I waved it off as Schuyler came closer. She smirked.

"Ah, we meet once again Force." She smirked.

I chuckled. "Following me, Van Alen?" I asked. She laughed.

"Hardly. You just changed my schedule to match you own." I chuckled again.

"Only if I had such power." She raised an eyebrow, disbelieving me. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so what? I do have the power." She smiled and shook her head. I looked at her. "You know that this is advance history, right?" She nodded.

"Don't worry. I already memorized the textbook and other documents including looking into other people memories. So I think that I am good." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Let's see your schedule." She rolled her eyes and opened her mind to me. I looked at her memory.

There in her memory was the sheet of paper telling what classes she had. She had most of them with me. Maybe class wouldn't be boring after all.

**Lunch**

I was walking to lunch when Mimi suddenly attached her arm to my arm. I looked at her confused. Then I looked at who was entering the lunchroom. It was Schuyler and Zuriel.

From what I heard from the red bloods, they were the "it" couple now.

I sat down at the table that we usual sat, expecting them to join us. They walked passed us to a table that the other eight angels were sitting at.

"Like geez." Mimi flipped her hair. "Just ignore us."

I turned to whisper into her ear, "It might be official angel news." I looked over to them again. All of their heads were bent forward to where they could only hear what they were saying.

Mimi looked at them and shook her hair. "Jack..." I looked at her. She continued to purse her lips.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't stare at them. It is weird." She flipped her hair again. I ignored her remark and put my arm on the back of her chair. I looked at the ceiling, then the door, then back at Schuyler.

Schuyler was leaning forward, talking in whispers with the other. Her blue-black hair was flipped on her back. She had a very serious face on. I looked at her.

Caleb looked at them. "What do you think that they are talking about?" I looked at them, noticing all of them.

"They can be talking about anything. They can be talking about from the newest fashion to the end of the world." I told him. He nodded.

I looked the clock that was hanging on the wall in the cafeteria. It was a few minutes till the next class. Time went by surprisingly fast. I guess it did after spending centuries on the earth.

Then I noticed that Schuyler and the other angels were getting up. In the light that had a gloom around them that made everything better. All vampires seemed to almost like glow in the dark, they glowed in the light like shining angels that they were. They were starting to walk toward the exit, most likely to get going to their next class.

Zuriel had his arm around her waist, pulling her body flush to his. Even after a week of their arrival, the appearance of them both being together still manage to twist a knife in my chest. I turned my gaze away from them, the pain was too much but I couldn't resist the temptation but I had to look at her again. I drew my gaze back to her, she was looking at me. Their was something in her eyes that made me almost remember the time that we were together. The centuries that we share above. The time before we were separated from each other.

Then I remembered that she was stuck with him till I fought Zuriel to win her back. I would train. I would train till I am the best again. I looked at the clock, reminding myself that I was basically going against time. I would have to defeat him here on the land rather than up there because when we going up there their bond is reunited and almost impossible to break.

I remember what Lawrence told me, he said that each and every angel had its pair. It was our job to find them.

Once upon a time I thought that my pair was Mimi, the Angel of Death. I found out that she wasn't. Most pairs that were put together were usually the opposite. The end to the beginning. It neutralizes the force, where there is balance. That is the way, well the way of most angels were paired.

Mimi thought that I was her pair, but I had found that I wasn't. She still has no idea that I was once bonded to Schuyler. My Gazardiel. My love.

Throughout the centuries that I had been on earth, I have been lost. Never really caring for another. I and others always thought that that was my natural. But it was just me missing my one true love. When a person loves someone and doesn't remember, they go into a grieving but don't remember what they are grieving about.

I looked at the clock once more. It was time to go to class. I looked at the double doors that Schuyler had walked through only a few minutes ago.

I would win her back one way or another.

**AN: Please review! Three reviews will get you the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know. It took me FOREVER to get this chapter done. In this chapter you will find that this is Mimi and Jack's POV. REVIEW!**

**MPOV (Mimi) **

"Dad!" I yelled once I got home. I slammed the door.

I had left school early to talk to Charles. I stomped up the stairs and slammed open the door to his study. There sitting behind the wooden desk was my father.

He peeked up from under his reading glasses, "Yes Mimi?"

I walked over to his desk and sat down at one of the chairs. "There is something going on with Jack." I started. He nodded. "Every since that day the _true _angels came- he hasn't been the same."

"What is the problem?" He took off his glasses and looked at me.

"Before they came, Jack used to _notice _me. And now, he doesn't even notice me. He looks over me like I don't even exist!" I yelled. I felt my fury in chest.

Charles put his face in his hands. "I knew that this would cause trouble." I looked at him.

"What would cause trouble?" I questioned.

He took his out of his hands and looked at me. "It is not my secret to tell but Jack's." I stood up and threw a random book off his desk.

"What the hell is this secret?" I yelled. He looked at me straight in my eye. He then looked over my shoulder.

"Mimi, leave father alone." I turned around.

Jack.

"Then what the hell is this goddamn secret?" I screeched at him.

"It is nothing." He walked out of the study. I followed him.

"That is bullshit and you know it." I ran in front of him and put my hand on his chest to stop him. He looked over me like I was nothing to him.

"It is nothing that needs to be talked about now." He started to move forward. I slapped him across the cheek. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. I immediately frightened. He shoved me against the wall.

"Never touch me again." He told me in a creepy calm voice. He then started to walk away again. This time I threw my high heeled shoe at him.

Right before it hit him, he turned and caught it with ease. He looked at my shoe then at me. He threw my shoe on the floor and continued to walk. That there added more wood to the fire. I ran after him and ended up tackling him right when he was going down the grand stairs. We both fell down the stairs. I was wrestling him. Soon he had me pinned underneath him. He had a dark glint in his eyes. Then he spoke, "You want to know the secret, I'll tell you the secret. You aren't my first bonded mate." With that he got off me and started to walk away.

_You aren't my first bonded mate._ "What!" I screamed. I ran after him again. I caught up to him in the kitchen. "Then who the hell is the whore that was your-" He slammed me against the wall again.

"Don't you ever call her that again!" I looked at him. This was not Jack speaking but Abaddon.

"Then who the hell is she?" I growled.

"No one that you should care about." He told me. He went back to the refrigerator. He grabbed a raw steak out.

"Do I know her?"

"You know her enough." He told me. I looked at him. I was thinking about every girl that I knew. He obviously was watching in my head.

"No, she is none of the those girls that you think she is."

"Tell me a clue." I put my arm on his bicep. He shook off my arm.

"I will give you none." I shook my hair.

"Please Jack." I pouted. He looked at me and shook his head.

"We better get to the training room." He told me and started to walked to the door. I looked at him, observing him.

"Before you were never excited about classes. Now for this class, you can't wait for it." Only one picture popped into my head. Schuyler, Gazardiel the Angel of New Beginnings. Jack looked at me and nodded. I screeched in rage. I threw a knife that was on the counter at his. He turned his head sideways, dodging my throw. "She was your mate!" I ran at him. "That fucking whore!" I yelled.

Jack's eyes flashed. He slapped me across the cheek. I gasped and held my cheek. He held anger and hatred in his eyes. He spoke in low words. "Never speak such words about Gazardiel." I glared at him.

"She is the reason that we are breaking apart!"

He looked at me. "No, before I was blind. She just opened my eyes to see what I have in front of me and what I had."

"What the hell does that mean?" I yelled.

"Well, if you do not understand plain English, it means that she opened my eyes to a different world. I don't remember the time that I had with her but just being with her on this planet is just a taste of how life was. If this is just a taste, then I want to be with her. Being with you is like being in hell."

"You are my bonded mate now. You break our bond, I will be forced to kill you." I told him.

"Then I will welcome the death." He turned and walked away.

**JPOV**

Miimi had finally found out about the truth about our bonding.

I walked over to the Repository. This is where we were having our classes now. It was a ultra secret location that only Blue Bloods have access to.

I walked inside of the training room. Schuyler was in there. She was setting up all of the things that would be needed in out lesson. I was very early for the lesson.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" She asked me without turning around.

"I couldn't stay away for long." She chuckled.

"Of course, love." I walked behind her and put my arms around her waist. I pulled her to my chest.

She turned around to look at me. She held put her hand on my cheek. _What happened, love?_

_Mimi found out about us._ Schuyler sighed and unwrapped my arms from her waist.

_It is best for us not to continue._

_Why? _I walked up to her. _If this about Mimi, don't mind her. I do not love her. _

_It is not that Jack. It is your bond. Things my be different up there but not here. Up there you can have any mate as long as they accepted you. Here on the ground, you can only have one. If you break your bond to Mimi, then she has no choice but to hunt and kill you. _I pulled up her chin and forced her to look at me.

_I don't care. I love you and only you. I would fight till the end of the world to be with you. _She looked at me and brought my face down to hers.

_You may need to do that. _I laughed.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter took me awhile to write. This is a short chapter. The next chapter will be longer! Promise. Anyway REVIEW! Four reviews will MAKE me update!**

**JPOV**

Schuyler was with Zuriel tonight. There was no training to fill my night. Other blue bloods were heading to clubs and parties just like Mimi.

I guess this was a time of freedom for others because for once in a while we actually had a break from training. The angels were disapproving of us missing one session. They said that we need to train but the others sweet-talked them into giving us a day off.

Schuyler and Zuriel didn't say anything in the argument. Schuyler was still in the need of birth control.

_Flashback_

_The sun was shining through the library balcony when Schuyler came running in. I lifted my nose from the book that I was reading at her. _

_"Jack, did you find the book yet?" Her eyes were wide and something was shining in them and it wasn't happiness. _

_"No, I've searched the entire library. There is nothing. Can you go back up there and get what your need?" She shook her head._

_"If I go back up, it will spread an energy that us Angels can detect. How do you think we could tell when the others are arriving?" I shrugged._

_I took her hand in mine's and kissed it. "What would happen if you got pregnant with his child?" _

_She took her hand from mine and walked to the balcony. She wasn't looking at the view that the balcony held but at the ground. _

_"If I were to get pregnant once again, then I would have to be forced to go back up. He has us go back up because if we are pregnant here, then there is a chance that an Angel may be born on the Earth. And that would be disastrous." I nodded. _

_Disastrous like a Silver Blood could raise the Angel and use it against us._

_"Also when we are pregnant, we are like humans. We are very hormonal and very protective so we are very dangerous at that time." I laughed._

_"Remind me not to get you angry." She through her head back and laughed. Her blue-black hair was casading down her back. Her pink pouty lips were in a shape of smiling. _

_"You are right on that one."_

_"I usually am."_

_She turned and narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't you get cocky with me."_

_"Oh, I will try not to but there isn't no guarantee." _

_End of Flashback_

A knock on the door woke me from my trance. I opened the door and there stood Mimi wearing her robe.

She had a face on that made me weary. "Mimi..."

I heard a rush of wind then suddenly I felt lips on mine. I pushed her away.

"Mimi! What the hell? What are you doing here?" She tried to kiss me again. I pushed her away.

Her green eyes looked at me then she opened her robe. She was wearing a white lace lingerie. "Mimi no."

"Don't you want me, Jack?" She ran her hands down her sides. I grabbed her robe and tied the string around her waist.

"No, Mimi. This cannot happen." I started to push her out of the room. She grabbed me through my pants I was wearing.

She started to _purr_. I grabbed her away and put it by her side. "You know you want me, Jack." I shook my head and closed the door.

Once her door closed, I slide down to the floor.

I felt good about pushing her away but ashamed.

I actually like how she looked.

**SPOV**

Today at this _human _school was at its usual. It was terribly boring.

The halls of the school cluttered as the students exited their classes for their next class. I was heading to my next class when Bliss came running down the hallway.

"Schuyler!" Her hand clasped around my forearm. "The school is having modeling agencies come to the school today and they are doing auditions right now in the auditorium."

I raised an eyebrow. "And this has to do with me?"

Her jaw popped open, showing her pearly white teeth. "Schuyler, you have a body of a model." I shook my head.

"It is the aura of an angel. It is nothing special." I started to walk but she gripped my arm harder.

I looked her. "There was no _true_ angel on Earth until you and Raphael arrived. An angel is something special. So please. Just try." Her eyes started to tear and her bottom lip started to tremble.

I threw my arms up in the air. "Fine!" She stopped pouting and started smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, come on!" I laughed and followed her down the hallway.

When we reached the auditorium, there was a line of girls and very few guys. We were both giggling in the line. I shook my hair.

"Do you know that you could wake up and just shake your hair and it still looks like you came out of a salon?" Bliss commented. I held a strand of my hair between my fore finger and thumb, examining it.

I raised and dropped my shoulder. "I don't know. It just is."

Mimi and her little crew of blue bloods came walking into the auditorium.

She wrinkled her nose at me. I raised an eyebrow."Who invited a Lighter?"

I smirked. "You don't look good having a pug face, Mimi? Oh by the way, who invited a barbie doll?" Her mouth dropped open. I chuckled and faced the front of the line.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I laughed.

"Oh, I am Gazardiel the Angel of New Beginnings. Who are you, Azrael?"

"I know who I am. I am the girl that fucked Jack last night." She had a evil grin on. I turned to looked at. I felt my heart feel like it was being stabbed. I raised an eyebrow.

I laughed. "What makes you think that I care about your relationship?"

"Just making sure." I rolled my eyes.

I turned back to face the front of the line again. "You have nothing to worry about." I blinked back tears.

**AN: Four reviews will get you the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Important AN: Life is intense right now, so these chapter are going to be coming a bit later. Including the fanfiction site seems to be having some technical difficulties. I have not been able to update on some of my stories because the site will not allow me to access the story. **

**Also I know that this chapter is very short but this chapter is a brief conversation between Sky and Jack but VERY important!**

**Please review!  
**

**SPOV**

Laughter was spilling through my lips as I got done with Bliss on the runway. I didn't care if I got the so called 'part' but I liked doing it. It was fun walking down a runway. I am guessing that some red blood women go to a camp that teaches you everything about modelling while some others are just natural.

The door slammed behind us as we exited the auditorium. There was a sound of wind coming to us. Obviously someone was using the Verox to see us.

Jack then stopped in front of us. He was smiling.

"Hey." I nodded toward him and continued to walk. I felt he gaze on me. Bliss must of sense the tension between us both and excused herself from our presence.

Once Bliss was gone, Jack turned me around. "Sky, what is wrong?" I looked pass his shoulder, refusing to look as him.

"Nothing."

He grabbed my chin and jerked my chin to look at him in the eyes. "You are lying."

I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. "No, I am not lying."

"Then why won't you look at me in the eyes?" His green eyes were staring straight at mine's, like he was trying to read me.

_Please love. Tell me. What is wrong?_

_This can't continue._ His eyebrows lowered in confusion.

_This? What?_

_Us. It is against the law here on the land._

_Do we have to go through this again? _I rolled my eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look in his eyes. _I may am 'supposed' to belong to someone else but I am in love with you. I love only you. There is no one else for me besides you. _I laughed. _Now that is over, I have a question._

_Which is?_

_If you are my bonded mate in heaven, then who is Mimi's?_

I stepped away from him and sighed. I looked around the room.

_Mimi has a bonded pair. He isn't in heaven. He is here on the ground. He was one of the fallen. _

His eyebrows scrunched up together. _Who is it?_

_Well, when he was up there. He had a title. He is Araquiel, the Angel with Two Faces. I don't know who he is now. The only thing that I know is his title. _

_Why didn't she know that he is her bonded mate? Why did she chase me?_

_I don't know. Like what you were told before, the only that you stay bonded is you remember them. Since she and you did not remember your previous mate, then you were not bonded to anyone. _

_But some others don't remember who their mates are till they see them-_

_They **know** their mates when they see them. I don't know Mimi and Araquiel's story. One thing that I know is that she has not seen him her entire lifetime on the Earth. You **know **your mate when you see them. Some pairs can sense their other while some have to see them._

_So is this why when I seen you I knew that you were mine?_

_I believe so. When Mimi is to see her true mate, she should sense the ancient bond. _I registered what I just said. _I think we just found a loop hole, Jack._

**AN: Please review!**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yuppy, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I have been having computer complications for a few weeks and haven't been able to log on. So I am using my mother's laptop to post this chapter. Well here you go!**

**SPOV**

"So we are going to search down the blue blood with the title Angel with Two Faces?" Jack asked me as we continued to walk down the hallway.

"Yes." I looked at him. "It is the only way." He smiled at me. "So when can we start?" Jack scratched his head.

"Um, I think that we can probably start during the summer. That seems like the only time that we can start searching for him without everyone and the school bothering us. The school is a pain in the ass with us missing school days. So it is nearly impossible for us to miss a school day." I nodded.

"So summer it is?" He nodded.

"Well, lets get going to class before they consider us absent." Jack laughed.

"Only you would be worried about class?" I chuckled.

"Well, Jack. Some of us weren't here when everything was happening." I giggled. Jack put his arm around shoulder and chuckled.

He stopped and turned my head to look at him. "If I had a choice, I would have stayed up there with you. No matter what. We will never be separated again." I smiled.

"Let's hope that you keep to that promise." He laughed and kissed my cheek.

* * *

It has been a week since the last time that I have talked to Jack. I have been with Zuriel.

Once upon a time, I used to yearn for Zuriel's presence but lately I haven't.

Since I had been with Jack, everything is changing.

"Gazardiel," Zuriel started. I looked up from the human book that I was reading. He had a concerned look on his face. "What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you are not acting like the Gazardiel that I knew in heaven. You are different here."

I closed my book and sighed. "Zuriel, I am-"

He walked closer to me. "Don't say 'fine'! Because you are not fine!" He yelled.

"I don't know, okay!" I stood up from the couch and slammed the book onto the table. "I haven't been feeling like _me _lately. I don't know."

He sat down at the couch and looked at the floor. "You are turning like them."

I looked at him. "What?"

"You are starting to become _humane_." He said 'humane' like it was a word of filth.

"And what is wrong with that?" He looked at me sharply.

"What is wrong with that? What is wrong with that?" He repeated. He stood up from the couch. "I'll tell you what is wrong with that! You are a Angel of the Lord! Not some kind of human or-" He stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What were you going to say? Blue blood?" I asked him. I pushed him away.

"Yes, blue blood. We, Angels, are supposed to be regal, think about our decisions, fight for the true and innocent. We are not suppose to act like cowards, and lie."

"They were once angels." I told him.

"They were thrown out for a reason, Gazardiel."

"Some went by choice."

"Only two, Gazardiel. That was Gabrielle and Michael but look at what happened to them today. Their bond is broken. Gabrielle ran off with a red-blood and now she is a coma. Michael is bonded to another now. Since their bond is broken, Michael will have to kill Gabrielle when she wakes because she broke their bond!" He yelled. "This place is not like heaven. Everything here will always break."

There was a knock on the door. The door opened and there stood Jack. He poked his head in the room.

"Is everything alright? I heard yelling." Zuriel glared at him.

"This is nothing of your concern." He grabbed my arm and started to lead me out of the room.

Jack grabbed his arm. "This is my house and she was my mate at one point in time, so I do believe that it is my business." Zuriel shook his hand off.

"_Was_. She _was _your mate but now she is mine." Then Zuriel dragged me out of the room.

* * *

The moon was hanging high in the evening sky. I closed my eyes and let my sword dance through the air. I took a deep breath and move my hand with my sword. Then I felt someone clash their sword against mine.

I smirked and collided my sword with their again without looking.

I twisted my sword. I laughed and they grunted as my sword strike theirs. I opened my eyes and looked at Jack.

"Why thank you for that surprising attack. Though you still need to practice." I told him. I got in position.

He laughed. "Dear, did you forget who I am?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I know exactly who you are but do you know who I am?" I smirked.

"Of course, Gazardiel."

I smiled. "But did you forget that once upon a time, I was in the front line of defense." I taunted him with a wave of my sword. He laughed.

Then the dancing of sword began.

* * *

"Sky!" I turned around to find that Bliss was once again running down the hallway.

I smiled at her. "What?"

"We got in." Her smile was so big.

"Got into what?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes. "Sky, you know modeling and all?" _Modeling? Oh! The try-outs!_

"The try-outs?" She nodded.

"We both got in!" She squealed and hugged me. I chuckled and tried to peel her off of me.

I cleared my throat. "Um, Bliss. Uh, too close." She hugged me tighter. I couldn't help but feel very irritated. I was itching to go for _New Beginner (Her sword)_. She smiled and let me go. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "It looked like you needed a hug."

I looked at her in disbelief. "That was a hug? It felt more like you were smothering me." She cackled and punched my arm.

"You, Angels, need to loosen up. Learn how to go with the flow." I chuckled.

"Well, I don't see any flow. So if you don't mind, I will be going to my class." She chuckled and nodded. I shook my head at her.

So far I am completely confused. I am starting to lose my love toward Zuriel and gaining love for Jack. I am on the search for a blue blood that has not been mention for a century. I am trying to help Jack twin aka bonded mate into going to another blue blood so I can have Jack for myself. I am an Angel for the Lord and I have no absolete idea what I am doing anymore.

**AN: Please review! **


	11. SORRY!

Dear Readers,

Sorry for the wait. Unfortunately I carry bad news. I will not be updating anytime in the next three weeks.

My first excuse is school because it is starting to hit the climax again since my school uses the block schedule we will be having finals coming up. I need to focus on school.

The second excuse is that I fractured my finger in PE. So I am typing with one hand since I have the other hand in a cast. I find it very difficult to type with one hand, it should be completely healed in three weeks, hopefully.

After three weeks, I should be typing and updating again.

Sorry,

SMOKEY96


	12. Discontinuation

Dear Readers,

Sorry for the delay of not updating on this story. I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. My ultimate reason is that I lost my inspiration to write this story. Before I was really into this but I am brain dead when it comes to writing the next chapter. So that being that, this story is up for adoption. Please PM me if you are interested of adoption this story.

Sorry,

SMOKEY96


End file.
